


Profess Your Love

by writesthrice



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, Fluff, M/M, Secret Relationship, Soft Boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:40:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22284976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writesthrice/pseuds/writesthrice
Summary: He didn't know what prompted him to buy the Godforsaken thing. It had been an impulse, a half smirk on his face as he paid for it, his heartbeat just a little quick, ready to swear it was just a joke.Ryan's Love Professor is a gift to the fandom. For watchthe-queenconquer over on Tumblr!
Relationships: Jeremy Dooley/Ryan Haywood
Comments: 1
Kudos: 98





	Profess Your Love

He didn't know what prompted him to buy the Godforsaken thing. It had been an impulse, a half smirk on his face as he paid for it, his heartbeat just a little quick, ready to swear it was just a joke.

And, it had been funny, watching the others grab hold of the sticks and watch the levels climb - or not, in Michael's case. 

Now, everyone's eyes were on him as Jeremy stepped up next to him, in front of The Love Professor. 

He was in full Vagabond get up, heavy black boots, dark jeans, his trademark jacket, frightening face paint, even the ghostly white contacts with the red rims - and he resolutely refused to acknowledge the comfort this brought him, even as he pretended he didn't shiver as he brushed against Jeremy. 

Ryan flexed his fingers for a moment, buying that extra second, before he grabbed the damn joystick.

The Love Professor lit up and flashed, drawing out the tension that shouldn't be there. Then it gave a cheerful ding, and the lights began to climb from the bottom, and didn't stop climbing.

The Vagabond was intensely thankful for his face paint - it hid his blush as the light settled on Burning Loins.

He startled a little as Jeremy cheered next to him, fist pumping as his own light settled on Hot and HEAVY. The smaller man was laughing, teeth flashing in the low light, leaning easily into his personal space like no one does. 

Beautiful. As always, the thought came from somewhere vulnerable, and Ryan pushed it away, even as he didn't push Jeremy away.

The moment was broken by Michael elbowing Jeremy out of the way, as he and Alfredo stepped up to give it a try. The cold results got laughs out of everyone, and Michael crossed his arms over his chest triumphantly. "Everybody, stay away from me!"

Jeremy dug his elbow into Ryan's side and gestured with his chin at Michael, eyebrows raised. Ryan laughed and rolled his eyes, but still complied with the silent demand. He had a hard time telling Jeremy 'no'. "Okay, well, hold on, let me get in there!"

Michael laughed and took his place in front of the machine as Ryan came back.

"Maybe this will finally thaw that ice from around your heart. Come on baby! Big money, no whammy!" he teased.

Everyone threw their arms up in disgust as Michael's side stopped on Cold Shoulder.

"I want nothing to do with you cretins! Excellent!" He was smug. 

They all laughed together as they headed on up, ready to get back to planning the heist.

Jeremy ushered everyone into the prep room, Ryan bringing up the rear. The younger man dropped him a private wink and urged him on with a gentle hand on his lower back. It made him a little weak in the knees, but he ignored it in favor of heading in and getting to work.

  
  
  


Hours later, Ryan sat exhausted on the closed toilet lid, a damp wash rag hanging from his hand. He was dust and dirt and blood spattered, smelled like straight garbage, and it seemed like  _ everything _ ached. He needed a boiling hot shower, something hot to eat, and his bed, in that order.

But he still sat.

The sound of the bathroom door opening made him jerk his head up, and he blinked slowly as Jeremy eased into the room and silently shut the door back behind himself.

"That was locked for a reason, you know," Ryan grumped, with no real heat behind the words. As if he hadn't been waiting for the younger man.

"Locking a door in a penthouse full of criminals is just a vague suggestion," Jeremy teased, taking the washcloth from Ryan's hand.

Neither mentioned that this was the ensuite bathroom attached to Ryan's bedroom, meaning the younger man had picked  _ two _ locks to get in here.

Not like it was the first time. Or even in the first dozen of times.

Gentle fingers under his chin guided him to tilt his face back, and he blinked sleepily at Jeremy as their eyes met. The tension had drained from him, and he was pliant under the smaller man's hands.

"Ah, there's my baby's blue eyes," Jeremy murmured softly, a warm smile lighting his whole face, hand moving from Ryan's chin to cup his cheek. He hated the various contacts that Ryan had, but only because he found the natural blue so enchanting. 

Those bright blue eyes had been one of the first things about Ryan he'd fallen in love with.

Ryan huffed out a soft laugh, pressing into Jeremy's touch like an overgrown, particularly bashful cat. No matter how many times he heard it, Jeremy's casual endearments made him giddy. He had never dreamed of such normalcy as someone to call him  _ baby _ or  _ sweetie _ .

Jeremy gently began wiping away the face paint, having to stop every so often to rinse out the rag, but it didn't take long. He tossed the rag into the hamper and leaned in to give Ryan a quick kiss on the tip of his nose.

The bigger man sucked in a breath, and blushed beautifully.

"You have a terrible poker face," Jeremy teased. "It's a good thing you're so pretty."

Ryan grabbed Jeremy by the hips and tugged him between his knees, bodies pressing together. "You've been teasing me all day, asshole," he tried to growl into Jeremy's collarbone, but it came out in a whine.

Jeremy's hands settled easily on Ryan's broad shoulders, even as his breath went a little short at their position. "Well, ever since I found out your loins were burning for me, I've been a little preoccupied."

Ryan squeezed him closer then stood abruptly, and Jeremy's back thumped against the wall. With the way Ryan had been slumped on the toilet lid, the height difference between them had been diminished, and the man had even seemed small, almost.

Now he was anything, but. He seemed to take up all the space in the bathroom, all long legs and broad shoulders, and his burning blue eyes set fire to the very air.

Jeremy let out a little gasp, but barely got in a breath before the older man was kissing him.

God. Kissing the Vagabond was always a-fucking-mazing. This myth of a mercenary, kissing  _ him _ , little Jeremy Dooley, a moan in the back of his throat like  _ Jeremy _ was some kind of incredible? More thrilling than  _ any _ gunfight he'd been in, and he'd been in  _ a lot _ of gunfights.

Their kiss broke abruptly, and Jeremy opened his eyes to find Ryan looking terribly sheepish. His heart thumped, wanting to draw him back in for more.

"I stink," Ryan apologized, his nose wrinkling.

Jeremy snorted, and dropped his hands to Ryan's belt. The clink of the buckle as he opened it seemed loud in their silence, and he looked up at the older man from under his eyelashes.

"We can continue this in the shower," he murmured, and it came out half questioning.

Ryan tilted his head to one side, one of his eyebrows arching up, those lips curling up into a devious little half-smirk. "After you, Mr. Hot and Heavy."

"Fuck  _ me _ ," Jeremy pressed a hand against his face, trying to hide his own sudden blush.

"Oh, I intend to. Get naked."


End file.
